


More Than Just a Pretty Face -

by Cabin12Halfblood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bc I love complex characters, Canon Compliant, Drew deserves better, Drew explanation, Drew redemption, F/M, Gen, Well I guess not really redemption more like explaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabin12Halfblood/pseuds/Cabin12Halfblood
Summary: Everyone knows Drew as this 2D mean girl, but there is a lot more to know about her.This is 100% cannon compliant.Basically I am so sick and tried of all of this slander against Drew. I refuse to admit that she is a 2D character that only exists for Pipers growth. If no one else was going to give her a cohesive story that humanizes her and explains her actions, then I guess I will.
Relationships: Drew Tanaka/Michael Yew, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard & Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Drew Tanaka

DREW

You arrive at camp half-blood, unsure of what happened to your father. You are cut and bruised from the fight you just had with, what that really a monster?

You get patched up and sent to live in an overcrowded cabin. You stay there until one day when you are helping out at the infirmary and realize you are able to inexplicably calm patents down with your voice. 

You are then claimed by Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. You meet your new siblings, and are a little scared when you realize that you are the only one who has a power with your voice.

Your older sister Selina tells you that you are just special, and that one day you will find the reason you were blessed with this gift. She is the only one who treats you nicely at first, your other siblings are scared that you will make them do terrible things with your voice. Can you even do that? But Selina tells you it's a blessing and that it makes you special.

You and Selina get very close, and you trust her with your life. She is everything to you. Eventually she becomes head of the cabin, and you. are proud of her. 

You wait and wait for a quest, I mean you were given this gift for a reason right? But no quest ever comes. You begin to think the Aphrodite cabin isn't taken seriously enough. 

One night a sibling of yours comes back crying and says that she's completed the Aphrodite rite of passage. You soon realize that to be a true child of Aphrodite you need to make someone fall in love with you and then break their heart. You think maybe by doing that you can get your siblings to treat you normally. 

You met this nice son of Apollo, Michael Yew. He is sort and not so attractive, but he seems to like you so you decide to go for it. He gets you these amazing gifts, and sings to you. Soon you are not sure if you are just pretending to love him.

Scared you go to the only sibling of yours you can trust, Selina, and cry about how much Michael means to you. She comforts you and says that the rite of passage is a stupid thing anyway and that she will officially get rid of it for you.

When she tells the cabin about getting rid of it, she doesn't mention you. You are thankful that your siblings don't have another reason to treat you as an outcast.

You and Michael keep seeing each other, and it's amazing. The only bad thing is that you are scared to tell the camp because you don't want your siblings to know that Selina got rid of the rite of passage for you. 

When you are with your siblings you say that quests are stupid and lame in an attempt to fit in and hide your own disappointment about not getting one. But with Michael you can tell him anything. He really gets you and when you talk about wanting to go on a quest, he supports you. He even hopes that he would be able to tag along in order to spend more time with you.

Selina starts talking to you about being the next head of the cabin. She will be going to college soon and you are honored that she would want you to be next. She talks about how Aphrodite is about being loving, and spending beauty, not just superficial looks. She also talks about how she has fallen in love too, with Charlie.

You talk more with Michael. Both of you decide that once you are head counselor you will go public with the relationship. You cannot wait for everyone to see how happy you are together. 

You comfort Selina when Charlie dies, and a small part of you wonders that has anything to do with the rite of passage.

You follow Selina into the battle of Manhattan. When you notice your position isn't really being attacked you ask her if the cabin should move. You are scared for Michael, reports say that the Apollo cabin is getting hit badly, and you. want to try. and help. Selina is adamant that everyone stays here. You trust her and don't fight it. 

Then she leaves to go try to get the ares cabin to fight and leaves you in charge. You ask about Michael but she looks away, and leaves on her Pegasus. 

You take that as an answer. As you cry you can feel the judgment of your siblings. They don't know why you are crying and assume you just can't handle the pressure. You need to try to compose yourself and be a leader for your siblings. The rite of passage still looms over your head, like a broken promise. 

You learn about a spy, and blame your anger on them for targeting the Apollo cabin when this cabin would have been a much easier target. Then you stop yourself, as much as you love Michael you don't want any harm to come to your siblings, especially Selina. 

You manage to get though the next day and keep you cabin together. You hear news that the Ares cabin had arrived, and you are so glad. You need Selina to be here with you to help you with the loss of Michael, I mean she went though a lot with Charlie and could probably help you.

Soon, you receive word that Selina is dead. Heartbroken you try to realize what that means. 

Then you hear that she was the spy. 

It is as if everything you knew was a lie. But looking back you believe it. She always was sneaking out or asking questions. 

Then a terrible thought passes though your mind. She was the one responsible for targeting the Apollo cabin. She knew how much Michael meant to you, but did that anyway. She was responsible for Charlies death as well. She betrayed him? She betrayed the whole camp?

You were there for her when Charlie died, but it was all a lie. Not only did she cause his death, but caused the love of your life to die too. 

Fuming, you can only think of one word to describe your sister who you used to look up to.

"TRAITOR!"


	2. History Repeating Itself

After the war you don't know what to do. Silena has left you in an impossible spot. You cannot live up to what people expected from Silena. You are not as good at riding pegasi. She you try to resolve conflicts no one trusts you because they think you are controlling them with your Charmspeak. 

At the same time you have to be different. No one says it but you know that you have to be different from her. You have to prove that you are not a traitor. You need to present yourself in a way that proves to them you are different from Silena. You have to forget everything that Silena taught you, it is all tainted by her betrayal.

At the same time the Aphrodite rite of passage is still overing over you. You worry. You and Silena were the only ones who refused to do it, and both of you ended up having dead boyfriends. 

Reinstating the rite of passage would not only prove that you are different from Silena, but it would protect your sibling from losing someone they really love. 

You also really need to sell the idea that what Silena did was evil, so that way they know you are not going to betray the camp like her. Also it will get people to stop comparing you two, because you know you can never live up to it.

You cope like this for a few months, still shaken up from Michael and Silena death. You use makeup as your armor, and cut down others with your words.

This all changes when you met a new halfblood. You can't quite put your finger on it, but there is something wrong with Piper. 

She has a cute guy with her, so you put on your best facade and try to move on. After all, since you brought the Rite of passage back, it is only fair for you to demonstrate it first. No one else in the cabin knows about Michael, so they don't know what you've already been though. Besides, it would be better to break this boys heart, who you don't even know, then to hurt someone else at camp who you've spent years with. 

Later at the campfire the oracle gives a prophecy. You hear 'the forge and dove shall break the cage' and immediately pay attention. Could this be the quest you've been waiting for? You know no other child of Aphrodite aka the dove would want to go.

You volunteer yourself for the quest, ignoring your sibling who was talking about times that you said they were stupid out of annoyance that you never got one. 

This is it. This is why you were blessed with charmspeak. You will go on this quest and show how powerful you are, and that the Aphrodite cabin can be trusted. 

But then Piper stands up. She talks about how she needs to go on the quest instead. You try to fight for your place, but recognize the power in her voice. No. It can't be. 

She is claimed by Aphrodite, and you last chance at a quest is taken away from you. Not only. does she take your quest but you begin to realize that your gift wasn't as special as it once was.

Maybe you were a bit petty after that. I mean she is taking your quest, your power, and when you talk about Silena being a traitor something doesn't sit right. You are terrified that she will betray the others on this quest. You cannot talk to anyone about it, because people already trust this new girl more than you.

During their quest, you try to keep moving on. Manage your cabin, and keep everyone in line. You try not to think about Piper betraying the quest, that would only lead to more hatred of your cabin.

After a few days Piper returns. Sure she is standing on your food, but part of you is relieved that you tuned out to be wrong and she didn't betray the quest. 

But then the next morning she holds a knife to your neck and challenges you for the cabin. What does she think she is doing? She has only known she was a half-blood for about 5 days, and been at camp for only 2 (if that). But looking around the room you see that most of your cabin mates are excited, and on her side. You step down, giving up on this cabin. 

You see so much of Silena in Piper, and it scares you. 

You worry about the similarities, and worry about that boy. If Piper McLean was Silena, then that would mean Jason...

You don't want to think about it.

You can only hope Jason is different.

Because, like Charlie, Jason Grace deserves more than sacrificing himself to save his friends on an enemy ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, although I'm not the best writer, and it's kinda a weird format. I did come up with pretty much everything in here, although I have seen others who think similarly so I'm not claiming anything. If you want to use any ideas from this, please feel free. You don't have to credit me or anything, I just kinda wanted to get my ideas out there. However if you do use any of the ideas or write something similar, please comment on this or message me because I'll really want to read it!


End file.
